The present invention is generally related to micromachined devices and, more particularly, is related to a method for fabricating micromachined devices.
The fabrication of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) often involves a complex sequence of deposition and removal of materials in order to build up the desired microstructure. These complex fabrication sequences are usually necessary to fabricate magnetic MEMS devices and structures. For example, micromachined magnetic components, sensors, and actuators have applications in many areas, including integrated passive components, magnetic field sensing, large-stroke actuation, and electrical power generation on the microscale. Thus, facilitating the fabrication of micromachined magnetic components is of significant commercial importance.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the complexity of the fabrication of MEMS.
The present invention provides, among other things, a method for creating one or more structures in a micromachined device. This method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: providing a substrate and forming upstanding mold walls on the substrate so that first and second wells are formed, the second well being wider than the first well; applying a first material to the surface of the wells so that the first well fills with the first material before the second well; and removing the first material from the second well while leaving a portion of the first material in the first well.
The present invention further provides for a method for selective deposition of materials in micromachined molds. This method can be broadly summarized by the following steps: creating a mold with wells of varying height-to-width ratios; applying a first fill layer material on the mold surfaces, such that the wells with the higher height-to-width ratios are filled before the wells with lower height-to-width ratios; and removing the first fill layer material until the wells with the lower height-to-width ratios have the first fill layer material removed, whereby a portion of the first fill layer material remains in the wells with the higher height-to-width ratios.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.